Persona 3 the one who forgot his true self
by tricerafi
Summary: who are you? Dokuro. What are you? i dont know. How do you survive? By Fighting


Ever Since dokuro can remember, he lived with black thing that claimed it was his shadow. He didn't remember his real name, his parents, or where he came from.

Now his shadow told him to attend his sophomore year on gekkokuan high school. It's almost midnight when he arrived at the station, besides him a blue haired teenager wearing the same uniform as he.

"Hey, you must be a gekkokuan student. I'm minato arisato" the boy said.

"Dokuro" he stated simply. ' OK dark now where we go, it's almost dead hour' he telepathically told his shadow.

'Just follow him, I sense something different from him' his shadow answered.

"Okay, no last name or first name?" Minato asked.

"No, I have an amnesia, I don't know my real name, by the way where are you going?" Dokuro said.

"Oh, I'm going to iwatodai dorm, you?" Minato asked.

"Same, come on let's go" dokuro said.

Suddenly The night atmosphere changed, the sky turned green, the wall bleeds,all the electronics turned off, and everybody turned to coffin except him and minato.

"You didn't turn to coffin?" Minato suprised.

"Nope, I've been seeing this since last year, you?" dokuro said.

"Since 10 years ago" minato said plainly.

When they enter the dorm, a creepy child stood by the reception table. Somehow the electricity was running.

" You're late, I've been waiting for you." The creepy child said.

" If you want to continue you must sign this contract" he pointed to minato.

"Don't worry it said you must take all your responsibility for your action" he said.

Minato walked forward and signed the contract.

"Oh and you didn't need to sign the contract brother" he said with creepy smile to dokuro.

"You know something about me?" Dokuro asked.

"Nobody can escape time, you can't plug your ear or close your eye" the contract suddenly disappeared.

" And so it begins" the creepy child disappeared to the shadow and all the light turned off.

" Who's there?" A girl wearing pink cardigan standing on top of the stair. She looked distressed and suddenly brought out a gun from the holster on her leg.

"Bang!" Dokuro shoot her gun, and the gun fell from her hand.

"Takeba!" A red haired girl came from upstairs and all the light turned on.

"Are you okay" the red haired girl came to the pink wearing girl.

"You're bleeding! What did you do to her!" The red haired screamed to us.

"In my place the one that shoot first the one that keep living" dokuro put his gun to his pocket.

"Who are you!" The red haired girl said.

"I'm dokuro and this is minato arisato" he said.

"Oh, you're the new transfer student" she quickly regained her composure.

"My name mitsuru kirijo and this is Yukari Takeba, I'm sorry but I must take the gun from you, all weapon that isn't approved by me will be taken away" mitsuru said.

"You approved weapon being used here? And its no use taking the gun away from me, its always come back to me" dokuro throw the gun to mitsuru and the gun disappeared half way.

"Both of you this is your key and your room at the end of hallway on the 2nd floor, I must take care takeba" mitsuru gave us our key.

Dokuro took the key and went straight to his room. 'What with that guy and the gun' minato thought.

* * *

><p>*knock knock* "dokuro please wake up, mitsuru-senpai told me to take you to the school" yukari said from outside the room.<p>

"Go away bitch, I'm not going to school today. I'm doing something else today" dokuro screamed from his room.

"But, today is the first day of the school, you must come" yukari said

Dokuro opened the door and aimed the gun to yukari "Go Away"

"You sure you're not going to school?" Minato asked

"I'm sure, just go on without me" dokuro said.

After waiting a few minutes, he changed his uniform to a black t shirt, black jeans, a black jacket, and a black sunglasses to hide his double colored eyes. He checked outside his room and nobody outside.

"Any lead on how to find my memory dark?" he said

Dark, his shadow, materialized besides him. "Besides that creepy child last night, none. And there's a camera on your room" dark told dokuro.

"What! Where?" Dokuro asked

"On the corner of your room" dark said.

"Urgh, goodbye camera" dokuro shoot the camera with his gun.

Dokuro left the dorm and start looking for clue. After spending the whole day looking for a clue he decided to rest and start looking again when the dead hour came.

* * *

><p>When he entered the dorm, Mitsuru greeted him. "Where were you all day, Yukari told me you didn't come to school" Mitsuru said.<p>

"Looking for my past" dokuro answered simply.

"Your past? what about the one you put on your application?" she asked.

"Fake, i lost all my memories and somebody told me i can find my past here" dokuro said

"I'm gonna rest for a while, bye" after saying that he went straight to his room to avoid anymore question.

* * *

><p>Dead hour came "Come on, i want to check that tower" Dark said.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, don't forget to restock my ammo, i don't want to ran out of it in middle of fighting" Dokuro said.

"I can just jump to the battle and help right" dark said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... isn't this supposed to be the school i attend" Dokuro said.<p>

"Don't know, don't care. Lets go" dark said.

Inside the tower the room was huge and there's a stairs lead to upper floor. On the second floor there's some crawling black substance on the floor. Dokuro shoot his gun and the shadow turn to smoke and disappeared.

"Hmph, weak" Dokuro said

After climbing 3 floor and all the monster died in one hit.

"No use fighting this thing here they're weak, lets just call it a day" Dokuro said.

"Bah, and i don't get a chance to fight" Dark muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fic, so please don't flame me much XD<strong>


End file.
